<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Птичьей стране by RossomahaaR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466542">В Птичьей стране</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR'>RossomahaaR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drawing Blood - Poppy Z. Brite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Rape, Slash, True Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тревор и Зах снова оказываются в Птичьей стране, на этот раз помимо своей воли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zachary Bosch/Trevor McGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Птичьей стране</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk<br/>https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542</p><p>Постканон. Действие разворачивается через три года после событий, описанных в романе "Рисунки на крови" и рассказе "Мать твою, мы едем на Ямайку". Амстердам упомянут не случайно - в рассказе "Нектар души", герои обосновались именно там.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение вышло неприятным. Сначала Захария ощутил, что лежит на какой-то твёрдой жёсткой поверхности, а затем в ноздри ударил запах. Ресницы Заха дрогнули, он начал медленно приходить в себя. А вонь становилась всё назойливее и, казалось, плотнее. Как будто он умудрился отрубиться в заблёванном и загаженном привокзальном туалете.</p><p>Хотя, нет, запах скорее ассоциировался со скотобойней — невыносимо воняло кровью, дерьмом и чем-то гнилостным. </p><p>Зах окончательно стряхнул сонное оцепенение и открыл глаза. Он лежал на асфальте, прижимаясь к нему правой щекой. Дужка очков немилосердно врезалась в кожу за ухом. Над головой раскинулось ночное небо, кажущееся плоским и беззвёздным, затянутое смогом. Уличные фонари придавали ему красноватый оттенок. </p><p>Всего лишь плохой трип, подумал Зах, приподнимаясь с асфальта. Шею ломило, будто пролежал в таком положении несколько часов. Источник запаха тут же попал в поле зрения, и Зах согнулся в мучительном приступе тошноты.</p><p>К стене старого трёхэтажного дома с выбитыми стёклами, подле которого он очнулся, примерно на высоте четырёх футов, пришпилен мужчина. Длинный стальной штырь был вогнан в его брюшину, и тело свисало с него, держась на нижней выемке, образованной костями грудной клетки. Из рваной раны вывалились дурно пахнущие внутренности. Голова мужчины, в сдвинутой на затылок фетровой шляпе, наклонена к левому плечу и на лице застыло удивлённое выражение, мол, и как это меня угораздило?</p><p>Всё это Зах зафиксировал за какое-то ничтожное мгновение, поднимаясь с тротуара. Теперь он отчаянно зажимал рот ладонью, стараясь удержать рвоту и то ли крик, то ли истеричный смех.</p><p>Птичья страна не отпускает намеченных жертв. </p><p>Кое-как справившись с собой и машинально отряхнувшись, Зах поспешил прочь от жуткого зрелища. Нужно найти Тревора. Или безопасное место — для начала. </p><p>Он быстро шагал по улице, освещённой старомодными газовыми фонарями. С удивлением Зах обнаружил, что в этот раз одет не по моде сороковых годов, а в то же, в чём и был: нарочито рваной чёрной футболке с кривой надписью «Прошу, убей меня!», чёрных узких джинсах с парой бритвенных разрезов над левым коленом и тяжёлых комбатах. Жуткий анахронизм. Очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь расценил надпись на футболке как руководство к действию. </p><p>Зах рано усвоил, что вот так сразу ни одну проблему решить невозможно. Прежде, чем что-либо предпринимать, нужно произвести оценку ситуации. Он заприметил детскую площадку, пустую в такой поздний час, и направился туда. Не станут же на него нападать прямо под окнами домов?</p><p>Тихо. Ни души. Похоже, местные жители не рисковали высовываться на улицу, не желая «украшать» своими телами стены домов. Зах сел на обшарпанную скамейку и попытался вспомнить, какие события предшествовали его попаданию сюда.</p><p>Так, с утра и весь день он работал — помогал переустанавливать систему в офисе. Вечером встретился с Тревом в кафе, как обычно, и отправились в клуб. Там они подкурились. Что было дальше, Зах не помнил. Странно. Неужели всё это — всего лишь донельзя реалистичный трип? Он тряхнул головой: глупости. Чего ведь только не перепробовал за свою не такую уж долгую жизнь, ловил очень правдоподобные приходы, и опыт подсказывал, что всё происходит взаправду. Он на самом деле каким-то образом оказался в проклятой Птичьей стране и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где Трев. </p><p>Как Зах ни старался, вспомнить, что было после того, как они выкурили по «бомбовозу», не получалось. Накуриться до потери памяти — такого с ним ещё не бывало. Он даже не мог сказать, остались они после этого в клубе или поехали домой. А может, куда-то ещё?  Воспоминания не желали складываться в единую картину. Ладно. Теперь надо понять, что делать дальше. Первым делом найти Трева. Но что, если его здесь нет? Вдруг Зах оказался здесь один? Куда идти и как отсюда выбраться — дождаться кого-то вроде папаши, кто вышвырнет его в реальный мир (и желательно без повторного сотрясения мозга)?</p><p>«Отпусти меня, я тебе не принадлежу».</p><p>Птичья страна не реагировала на просьбы и приказы. Зах мог медитировать сколько угодно, подбирая пароль, формулировку, которая заставит это место переместить его в реальность. Бесполезно. Нужно действовать. Оставалось надеяться, что удастся найти какую-нибудь подсказку. Нехотя он поднялся и побрёл дальше, внимательно приглядываясь и прислушиваясь.</p><p>***<br/>Правая рука нестерпимо мёрзла. Тревор шевельнул ею, окончательно приходя в себя. С удивлением он обнаружил, что лежит на спине на широком и плоском бортике отключенного фонтана. Рука оказалась спущенной в холодную зацветшую воду. Тревор вытащил её и принялся растирать окоченевшие пальцы, неотрывно глядя в ночное небо, окрашенное красными отсветами. Сначала показалось, что всё это — остатки дурного сна, но оглядевшись, он убедился, что худший кошмар сбылся — он снова в Птичьей стране. Вот только в этот раз обошлось без мимикрии, и одежда осталась прежней — простая чёрная рубашка с подвёрнутыми рукавами, потёртые чёрные джинсы и порядком пообтрепавшиеся чёрные же кеды. На соответствующий месту прикид Птичья страна в этот раз поскупилась. Как будто он стал нежеланным гостем. Но тогда почему он здесь?</p><p>Тревор поднялся и огляделся. Улица казалась незнакомой — он не помнил, чтобы где-то в комиксе отца мелькал этот фонтан и полуразрушенные особняки в стиле модерн. Тревор не мог понять, как очутился здесь — три года назад он был уверен, что оставил это место позади, и оно больше не имеет власти над ним. Ему больше незачем сюда возвращаться, но у Птичьей страны, очевидно, своё мнение. Он и помыслить не мог, что Птичья страна найдёт его даже на другом континенте.</p><p>Тревор надеялся, что Заха не затянуло сюда вместе с ним или он не кинулся вызволять его, как в прошлый раз. Птичья страна могла навредить Заху — всё-таки он хакер, а не художник, и не представляет ценность для этого места. Впрочем, надежда, что он остался в реальности, слабая — три года назад Зах поклялся <i>всегда</i> быть рядом. Они слишком крепко связаны. Это тревожило, но и давало Тревору надежду — он сможет найти его, где бы Зах ни находился. А потом они отыщут здешнюю проекцию дома номер семнадцать, физически находящегося в Потерянной Миле. Хорошо бы, Зах сообразил пойти именно туда. В прошлый раз для Тревора всё закончилось именно в доме. Тогда он не знал, куда идти, но ноги сами привели его к персональному аду. Возможно, именно оттуда они смогут вернуться в реальность.  </p><p>Тревор поднялся и пошёл вперёд, гадая, где именно находится. Свернув в узкий проулок между коваными оградами особняков, он резко остановился. Прямо под его ногами лежала рука, некогда принадлежащая темнокожему. Конечность конвульсивно подёргивала пальцами, из раны на месте локтевого сгиба, пульсируя, струилась кровь. Мышцы глянцево поблескивали, а белый осколок кости казался остро зазубренным. Руку отрубили какие-то считанные мгновения назад, но Тревор не слышал криков.  И изувеченного тела или тянущихся за ним следов крови нигде не было видно.</p><p>«Приветствие или предупреждение?»</p><p>Тревор перешагнул конечность и, сунув руки в карманы, зашагал дальше. Здесь его уже ничто не могло удивить.</p><p>***<br/>Зах был близок к отчаянию — где искать Трева? Куда пойти в первую очередь? Вдруг он резко остановился посреди улицы и хлопнул себя по лбу. Как можно было забыть?!</p><p>Нужно найти дом номер семнадцать, физически находящийся на Дороге Скрипок в Потерянной Миле. Зах вспомнил, что рассказывал ему Трев о своём пути туда. Он был уверен, что сможет найти ориентиры и пройти тем же маршрутом. Наверняка Тревор будет ждать в доме, иначе велика вероятность разойтись и окончательно потеряться. </p><p>С наступлением утра Зах старался пробираться задворками, чтобы не попасться на глаза жителям — он и так уже понял, что привлекает внимание, когда спешащий на работу мужик в старомодном твидовом костюме притормозил, во все глаза уставился на него, но прежде, чем Зах успел спросить, где находится, мужик сплюнул ему под ноги и пошёл дальше, бормоча что-то неодобрительное. Не хватало ещё, чтоб им заинтересовались полицейские. </p><p>Весь день Зах блуждал по трущобам, «развлекая» себя мыслью, что попал в Чистилище — на самом деле его тело умерло, а бессмертная душа, не нуждающаяся ни в пище, ни в оправлении физиологических надобностей, обречена сотню лет искать Тревора, пока не искупит грехи. Впрочем, вряд ли душа может испытывать усталость и боль в ногах. «Жрать не хочется — и то хорошо», — утешил себя Зах.</p><p>К вечеру он удалился от заселённого района на порядочное расстояние. Ватная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком его шагов, подавляла. Уже который час Зах шёл мимо заброшенных магазинов и кафешек. Зрелище донельзя унылое. Как после зомби-апокалипсиса. </p><p>Тихий стон показался оглушительным, рвущим тишину, словно крик. Зах вздрогнул и остановился. Медленно-медленно он повернул голову в сторону, откуда исходил звук.</p><p>***<br/>Тревор понял, что окончательно заблудились в заброшенной части города. Он блуждал среди щебневых насыпей и развалин бараков рабочих. Вдалеке маячила полосатая заводская труба, тоже разрушающая и кренящаяся набок. Это место было похожим на то, где находился старый фермерский особняк, но всё же не являлось им. Промзона в Птичьей стране не одна, это Тревор помнили по сюжету комикса.</p><p>С наступлением темноты пришлось остановиться. Над населённой частью города фонари окрашивал небо в зловещий красный, но здесь были видны звёзды — хаотичная россыпь сверкающих точек, названия которых не известны ни одному астроному. Тревор лёг на разбитый асфальт, из трещин которого пробивалась чахлая трава. Он смотрел в нарисованное небо и впервые за три года задумался о том, что это место собой представляет. Когда-то он думал, что знает, что это такое.</p><p>«Птичья страна» — андеграундный нуарный комикс, принёсший отцу известность. Бобби выбрал антураж тридцатых-сороковых годов и создал город — собирательный образ, квинтэссенцию всех промышленных городов южных штатов. Он населил его джазменами (и сам комикс получил название благодаря прозвищу Чарли Паркера), наркоманами, всевозможными маргиналами, говорящими музыкальными инструментами и кровожадными полицейскими. На четвёртом выпуске Бобби подкосил творческий кризис, а за ним и финансовые трудности. Потом были переезды, пока семья не осела в Потерянной Миле. Именно там пятилетний Тревор осознал, что тоже может рисовать. </p><p>А затем отец убил мать, брата и себя. Тревор не хотел вспоминать то утро. Он двадцать лет думал о нём, пытаясь отыскать ответ на вопрос, почему Бобби оставил его в живых. </p><p>На долгие-долгие годы Птичья страна стала для Тревора убежищем, где он мог творить, и хоть немного усмирять боль, казалось, ставшую основой его личности. Так было, пока он не вернулся в Потерянную Милю — чтобы понять, почему отец оставил его и окончить своё существование. Тогда его в этом мире не держало ничего. Но именно в проклятом доме он встретил Захарию Босха, скрывающегося от ФБР. И именно тогда Птичья страна показала своё истинное лицо — она настойчиво толкала Тревора на путь отца, подбросив тот самый молоток, которым были убиты Розена и Диди, управляла рукой Тревора, когда он рисовал комикс о расправе над Птицей и Брауном, а затем уничтожила его… </p><p>Он рвался в Птичью страну за ответами, но только вернувшись оттуда понял, что это — ад для художников. И их близких.</p><p>Тревор был уверен, что это место существовало задолго до того, как его отец научился рисовать, Бобби просто дал ему имя. «Птичья страна — машина, смазанная кровью художников, — сказал он Тревору, когда тот пришёл за ответами. — Это зеркало, что отражает наши смерти». Скольких она уничтожила? </p><p>В этот раз Тревор оказался здесь не по своей воле. Он не знал, чего Птичья страна хочет от него. Ясно одно — так просто она никого не отпускает.</p><p>***<br/>Зах увидел лежащую на асфальте женщину, одетую то ли в белое свободное платье, то ли в сорочку. Он колебался: незнакомке нужна помощь, но стоит ли вмешиваться? Нервно сглотнув, всё же направился к ней.</p><p>Молодая женщина лежала на спине, раскинув окровавленные руки в стороны. Длинные чёрные волосы скрывали её лицо. Подол, испачканный красным, прикрывал раздвинутые колени. Зах заметил на её ногах кровавые потёки. Как у жертвы зверского изнасилования или после подпольного аборта.</p><p>Зах изо всех сил старался сохранить способность мыслить рационально. Он не знал, чем помочь женщине. Откуда она здесь взялась? Куда её отвести? Может, её преследует какой-нибудь псих, и теперь затаился поблизости, наблюдая. Но он не мог пройти мимо, что-то удерживало его, тянуло к ней невидимым поводком.</p><p>Зах опустился перед всхлипывающей женщиной на колени и тихо позвал:<br/>— Эй… Вы можете говорить? Что случилось?</p><p>Женщина неожиданно вскинула руку и крепко вцепилась в его плечо, вгоняя грязные ногти под кожу.<br/>— Я родила… тебя… — голос был слаб, но в нём слышалась неподдельная злость.</p><p>Зах отпрянул, но пальцы стиснули плечо ещё больнее. Женщина мотнула головой, откидывая упавшие на лицо волосы, и узнавание заставило изо всех сил рвануться назад.</p><p>На него смотрела Эвангелина, его мать. </p><p>— Посмотри, я истекаю кровью… — едва слышный шёпот, перешёл в истошный визг: — Из-за тебя! <br/>— Ну вот и снова свиделись, сынок, — голос Джозефа прозвучал приторно ласково, и Зах понял, что попался. </p><p>Он сбежал из дома, когда ему было четырнадцать, но сейчас чувствовал себя так, будто и не прошло восьми лет с тех пор, как последний раз видел родителей. «Не сопротивляться» — на уровне рефлекса, вбитого намертво. Когда Зах встретил отца в Птичьей стране в прошлый раз, он попробовал сломать эту установку. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело — да, Джо фактически помог ему вернуться (точнее, вышвырнул) в реальность, но это стоило Заху трещины в черепе. </p><p>«Я должен сделать хоть что-то!»</p><p>Джозеф рассмеялся, видя его смятение, и пнул в живот. Зах оказался на земле, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, забился, пытаясь вырваться из хватки матери, намертво ухватившей его запястье липкими пальцами, но ничего не получилось — отец прижал его к земле, больно упёршись в спину коленом, и вцепился в волосы.</p><p>— Смотри, смотри, это из-за тебя! — свободной рукой Эвангелина задрала заляпанный подол и шире раздвинула ноги, испачканные свежей кровью. </p><p>Зах попытался отвернуться, но Джо, держащий его за волосы, не дал этого сделать, подтащив ближе к вывороченной промежности Эвангелины:<br/>— Смотри, чего ей это стоило.</p><p>Зах отчаянно упирался свободной рукой в асфальт, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в разорванное влагалище матери. Он зажмурился изо всех сил, но под закрытыми веками будто отпечатался смазанный образ — сплошное кровавое месиво между вывернутых половых губ — отнюдь не результат родов. Ноздри забил запах — тяжёлый, мускусно-кровяной. К горлу подкатила рвота, и Зах стиснул зубы, стараясь сдержаться. Однажды его стошнило, когда Джо ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Его заставили всё слизать с грязного, месяц не мытого пола.</p><p>Рука, ободранная об асфальт, болела, а отец так сильно тянул за волосы, будто собирался снять скальп. «Смотри, смотри», — приговаривал он. Эвангелина смеялась — истерично, всхлипывая и взвизгивая. Захария пытался сопротивляться — и не мог. Как будто снова превратился в беспомощного ребёнка. Родители необъяснимым образом были гораздо сильнее. Пульс лихорадочно стучал в висках, заглушая все звуки. «Только бы не потерять сознание». Зах знал, что тогда отец начнёт приводить его в чувства пинками.</p><p>Неожиданно страх сменился злостью. Захария злился на себя — за беспомощность. Он смог выжить, сбежав из дому, смог устроить свою жизнь так, как хотелось, добился всего сам, так неужели он позволит родителям, издевавшимся над ним четырнадцать лет, унижать его и теперь? Он даже не знал, живы ли они в реальности.</p><p>«Ладно, драться я не умею, но убежать-то смогу». Зах решился и впился зубами в перемазанное кровью бедро матери. </p><p>Эвангелина пронзительно завизжала и выпустила его руку. Джозеф, похоже, тоже опешил от такой выходки. Из последних сил Захария вырвался из его хватки, оставив в крепко сжатых пальцах клок волос, и кинулся бежать. Вслед ему неслись проклятия.</p><p>***<br/>Под ногами Тревора хрустела зола и обугленные доски. Пепелище, оставшееся от бараков рабочих, казалось нескончаемым. Он шёл медленно, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь. В Птичьей стране опасность могла подстерегать где угодно. И это усиливало тревогу за Заха. </p><p>Захария превосходный психолог и поднаторел в ухищрениях «социальной инженерии» — мог заболтать противников так, что расходились они в итоге чуть ли не друзьями, но здесь это умение бесполезно. Если Заху будет угрожать опасность, сможет ли он переступить внутренние ограничения и применить силу? Тревор сомневался. Он ненавидел родителей Заха, внушивших сыну страх сопротивления, от которого тот так и не смог избавиться окончательно. Зах сказал, что боится боли, но умел терпеливо её переносить. «Нельзя сопротивляться — изобьют ещё сильнее, нельзя показывать, насколько больно на самом деле — по той же причине», — он говорил об этом, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. Тревору же в детском доме пришлось рано научиться драться — иначе грозило стать очередным затюканным существом, вздрагивающим от каждого громкого звука и боящимся собственной тени. Слова он, в отличие от Заха, считал недостаточным средством защиты. </p><p>Усталость давила на плечи. Тревор огляделся — за спиной пепелище, вокруг простирался пустырь, поросший высокой ломкой травой. Надо бы поискать более пригодное место для отдыха, но сил не осталось. Он вздохнул и сел на землю. Хотелось хотя бы на пару минут отключиться и не думать вообще ни о чём. Не получалось. </p><p>Как игла, загнанная под ноготь, Тревору не давало покоя воспоминание, как он едва не убил Заха. Может, это место специально пробуждало воспоминания о плохом, чтобы свести с ума?</p><p>Само их знакомство началось с того, что Тревор, не ожидавший появления в доме кого-то постороннего, едва не выбил Заху мозги молотком, материализованным по прихоти дома — тем самым, которым отец убил мать и младшего брата. Затем Тревор едва не отравил Заха, когда дал экседрин, вместо аспирина, не зная, что тот не переносит кофеин. И всё это только за один день. Следующим утром он врезал Заху в челюсть — не умышленно, но оттого, что это понравилось, Тревору было стыдно до сих пор. А через несколько дней, после возвращения из Птичьей страны, он пытался убить Заха уже всерьёз… Он поверил, что это его собственное желание — убить Захарию и умереть самому, поступить так же, как отец. Тревор слишком хорошо помнил, как хотел разорвать Заха голыми руками, чтобы познать его до конца и доказать свою любовь. Ему едва удалось остановиться в последний момент. Вспоминать тот приступ безумия до сих пор было страшно. </p><p>Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы поклясться своему недоубийце быть всегда рядом?..</p><p>Незаметно для себя Тревор задремал — сидя посреди пустыря и уткнувшись лбом в колени. Образы мелькали лихорадочно быстро: занесённый молоток, покрытый кровью и ошмётками мозга, длинные рыжие волосы, взметнувшиеся от прыжка вперёд, страх в широко распахнутых зелёных глазах, зубы, вонзающиеся в шею, кровь на белой коже, длинные пальцы, судорожно скребущие пол, розовый язык, лижущий длинные кровоточащие царапины на груди, острая скула, мокрая от слёз и стекающей крови из раны на голове, обрывки фраз — что-то о таланте, познании и любви, звон стекла, осколки зеркала на дне ванны, исходящий из них красный свет, вспарывающий темноту, изрезанные ступни, правая рука, остервенело колотящая по осколкам, становящаяся похожа на кусок сырого мяса, сухой треск костей…</p><p>Тревор встрепенулся. Во сне он до крови прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, и теперь во рту ощущался вкус болезненной вины.</p><p>***<br/>С наступлением ночи Зах укрылся в разорённом баре. Он навалился спиной на барную стойку и вытянул стёртые ноги. Это место показалось безопасным — здесь можно спрятаться, а так же имелась возможность быстро улизнуть через запасной выход, кухню и туалет. Хотелось поспать хоть немного, но сон никак не шёл.</p><p>Страх за Трева терзал Заха. Зачем он нужен Птичьей стране? Что она сделает с ним? Заставит принести себя в жертву, как Бобби? Будет держать в качестве пленника, побуждая рисовать всё новые страшные истории? От таких мыслей хотелось взвыть. Зах обхватил голову руками и зажмурился, силясь вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, что-нибудь, что отвлекло бы. Например, Новый Орлеан, Французский квартал и то, как здорово проводил время с Эдвиной. Но воспоминания сами собой переключились на совсем иное.</p><p>Зах вспоминал, как лежал на кровати, обнажённый, крепко привязанный за руки и ноги, а полностью одетый Тревор сидел рядом и тихим, ровным голосом перечислял всё, что сделает с ним. Бесконтактный секс. Изощрённая пытка. У Заха были любовницы и любовники, любившие «грязные разговоры», но зачастую сказанное ими звучало пошло и нелепо. Но то, что говорил Трев… это действительно возбуждало. </p><p>Зах помнил, как извивался на влажных от пота простынях, пытаясь если не освободиться, то хотя бы коснуться Трева, но ничего не получалось. Возбуждение стало болезненным, и Зах упрашивал прикоснуться к нему, но Трев лишь холодно улыбался и качал головой. Зах уже плохо понимал, что он говорит ему — казалось, каждая клетка тела, каждый миллиметр кожи плавится от жара и желания. Когда Трев расстегнул джинсы и обхватил свой сочащийся предэякулятом член, Зах мучительно выгнулся, кусая губы — ему хотелось обхватить член губами, почувствовать восхитительную твёрдость, провести языком по тонкой шелковистой коже, надавливая на венки и щекоча чувствительную уздечку… Или ещё лучше — если бы Тревор вошёл в него. Ну или хотя бы кончил на живот, судорожно втягивающийся от поверхностного, прерывистого дыхания. Но Трев предпочёл излиться на простыню. Зах, уже не контролирующий себя, заскулил от отчаяния. Тревор улыбнулся ему и убрал в сторону прядь, прилипшую к мокрому от пота лбу. Зах кончил от этого одного-единственного лёгкого прикосновения. Оргазм был настолько сильным, что показалось, будто он потерял сознание. Во всяком случае, он не помнил, как Трев развязывал его, укрывал одеялом, раздевался и ложился рядом. Зах чувствовал себя лёгким-лёгким, как это бывает после употребления некоторых веществ, абсолютно расслабленным и одновременно измотанным, как будто Трев проделал с ним всё, о чём говорил. В сон клонило неудержимо. Он ткнулся Тревору в шею, пробормотав «спасибо», почувствовал, как тот обнимает его за плечи, и задремал. </p><p>Интересно, позволил бы кто-то другой на его, Заха, месте связать себя человеку, который был готов сожрать его заживо? Зах доверял Треву, поэтому в тот момент даже не задавался подобным вопросом.</p><p>Зах облизал пересохшие губы. Воспоминание возбудило. Пытаясь выровнять сбивчивое дыхание, он потянул молнию на джинсах и, приспустив трусы, обхватил пульсирующий член. Это прикосновение будто отрезвило его. Показалось нелепым передёргивать, когда даже не знает, что с Тревором. Зах до боли закусил губу и прижался лбом к пыльному дереву стойки.</p><p>— Будь жив, пожалуйста… </p><p>Выйдя утром из бара, он обнаружил на ступеньках расслабленно сидящего мужчину в голубой рубашке. Зах замер на пороге, готовый к отступлению, но вроде бы от незнакомца не исходило угрозы. Может быть, он знает, как найти заброшенную железнодорожную ветку?</p><p>– Доброе утро, мистер!</p><p>Мужчина не шелохнулся. Зах тронул его за плечо, и закостеневшее тело повалилось на спину. На месте глаз незнакомца зияли выскобленные красные дыры.</p><p>— Твою мать, — скривился Зах, — я больше никогда не буду смотреть джалло! Хватит с меня!</p><p>***<br/>Тревор немного приободрился, когда впереди замаячили покосившиеся деревянные дома, почерневшие от времени. Под ногами то и дело хрустело битое стекло. «Цивилизация», — скривился он. </p><p>В сорной траве наметилась узкая тропинка, незаметно перетёкшая в узкую грязную улочку, петляющую между домами. Гулкое эхо резонировало среди стен, далеко разносило шум крыльев и птичьи вопли. Вскоре Тревор увидел, что вызвало такой гвалт.</p><p>На фонарном столбе висело тело девушки. Оно слегка покачивалось, и перекладина фонаря поскрипывала. Волосы девушки, уложенные в замысловатую причёску, не скрывали её лицо. Точнее то, что от него осталось — сквозь красные лохмотья кожи проглядывал белый череп. Сначала Тревору показалось, что лицо просто неаккуратно срезано, но тут вернулись спугнутые его появлением птицы. Прилетевшие первыми уселись на плечи и принялись тянуть девушку за пока ещё целые уши чёрными клювами, опоздавшие вынуждены были зависнуть в воздухе, отчаянно размахивая крыльями и толкаясь, склёвывать оставшиеся на лице ошмётки мимических мышц. </p><p>Тревор отвернулся и пошёл прочь. Он заметил, что труп был совсем свежим — пальцы не успели раздуться, как это бывает у повешенных. И что-то подсказывало, что девушка была ещё жива, когда вороньё принялось склёвывать её лицо.</p><p>***<br/>Захария притаился за мусорными баками — по тротуару расхаживали трое грузных полицейских, явно незнающих, чем себя занять. </p><p>Комендантский час ещё не наступил, но улица как будто вымерла — прохожие обходили опасный участок, остальные отсиживались в домах, ожидая, когда копы уберутся. Но вот показался торопливо идущий мужчина в клетчатом костюме. Полицейские отловили его и принялись проверять документы. Очевидно, с ними было что-то не так или просто нашёлся какой-то предлог — копы повалили прохожего на асфальт, и принялись охаживать дубинками. Жертва корчилась, пытаясь прикрыть голову руками, вздрагивала от каждого удара. И всё это в полной тишине. Ни единого возгласа или вскрика. Зах наблюдал за этой сценой, не в силах отвернуться. </p><p>Тело мужчины, скорчившегося на тротуаре, очень скоро стало похоже на окровавленный ком. Череп его треснул, мозг вывалился на серый асфальт, и один из полицейских раздавил его ботинком. Розовато-серая масса брызнула в стороны. Только тогда копы засмеялись. Дурнота сдавила горло удавкой, но Зах продолжал смотреть. Его будто парализовало.</p><p>Убийцы в саржевой форме двинулись в его сторону. </p><p>Вот они поравнялись с баками, о чём-то невнятно переговариваясь и пересмеиваясь… Вот один из них отстал и, пристально прищурившись, оглядел мусорные завалы. Ноздри его затрепетали, он принялся принюхиваться, вытягивая шею. </p><p>— Джейк, чего там завис? — окликнул его напарник.<br/>— Вроде, чую нарушителя! </p><p>Захария прижался к покрытой копотью стене, словно пытался с ней слиться.</p><p>Неожиданно из правой ноздри копа вылез длинный червь и, извиваясь, свесился на нижнюю губу. Вынюхивающий слизнул его серым языком и зачавкал. Глаза у него были белёсые, мёртвые.</p><p>— Не, показалось, — он резко повернулся на каблуках и поспешил к напарникам.</p><p>Босха рвало. Он старательно зажимал рот руками, чтобы не вырвалось ни звука, и горькая желчь текла между пальцев. Что, если Трев попадётся копам? Что они с ним сделают? Так же молча забьют? Знает ли он, что копы могут искать по запаху? Легавые… Ищейки…</p><p>Спустя час Зах рискнул покинуть укрытие. Остервенело выдирая из волос клочки бумаги и рыбьи кости, ворчал под нос:<br/>— Грёбанные зомби! Хуже киношных. Те хоть тупые и медлительные… Так, про них кино я тоже смотреть больше не смогу. Вот вернёмся, выкину все кассеты. Только документалки о дикой природе! Блядь, что я несу, — Зах покачал головой и замолчал, но звук собственного голоса немного успокоил его.</p><p>***<br/>Ночь Тревор решил провести в каком-нибудь доме. Ещё не хватало нарваться на палача, развешивающего девушек по столбам. </p><p>Все дома выглядели покинутыми давным-давно. Он толкнул дверь в подъезд ближайшей двухэтажки. Это оказалась декорация — все они были нарисованы, чтобы у читателя сложилось наиболее полное представление о месте. Внутри подъезда не было ни лестницы, ни квартир — вообще ничего. Изнутри дом походил на прямоугольную серую коробку. Но иного места для ночлега не найти. В сером пустом пространстве было неуютно, но всё-таки хоть какое-то укрытие. Он старался держать глаза открытыми, но безудержно клонило в сон.</p><p>Тревор увидел Захарию. Нефритово-зелёные глаза, идеальные высокие скулы, аккуратный нос, красиво очерченные губы, чёрные волосы, оттеняющие бледность кожи, торчащие в разные стороны, сколько их не приглаживай… Зах улыбался, и во взгляде его было столько тепла. Тревор потянулся к нему, но лицо Заха мгновенно изменилось — волосы слиплись от крови, рот разорван, остекленевший глаз смотрит в пустоту, на месте второго — влажная красная дыра.</p><p>— Ты убил его тогда, — в тоне Бобби одобрение. <br/>— Нет, это не правда, — Тревор отвёл взгляд от искалеченного Заха и обернулся, но за спиной никого не было. <br/>— Правда. Всё, что ты видел — Ямайка, переезд в Голландию — всего лишь предсмертный бред. Ничего этого не было. Ты повесился в ванной, на том же месте, что и я.<br/>— Нет, — Тревор сжал правую руку в кулак. Сломанные три года назад пальцы отозвались болью.<br/>— Но это так. Добро пожаловать домой, сынок, — в голосе Роберта Макги звучала печаль.</p><p>***<br/>Зах торопливо шагал по улицам, освещённым газовыми фонарями, пытаясь выбраться из жилого района. Мимо проезжали машины, в окнах горел уютный жёлтый свет, откуда-то слышались голоса и смех — благополучный район, населённый добропорядочными гражданами, которые вполне могут вызвать полицию, чтобы подозрительного типа задержали.</p><p>Женщины, спешащие мимо с хозяйственными сумками, неодобрительно косились на него, хотя он старался держаться подальше от оживлённых улиц и больших дворов, при этом сохраняя уверенный вид — постоянно крадясь и прячась он бы вызвал больше подозрений. Но вскоре, к огромному облегчению, жилые дома остались позади. Теперь его окружали какие-то склады. Где-то неподалёку взлаивали псы.</p><p>Зах прислонился к корявому стволу непонятного дерева и перевёл дух. Кажется, он на верном пути. </p><p>— Эй, парень, потерялся, что ли?</p><p>Звонкий голос девушки прозвучал так неожиданно, что Зах вздрогнул и заозирался по сторонам.</p><p>Девушка вышла из плотной тени, отбрасываемой соседним кирпичным зданием, и с интересом уставилась на него. Зах так же беспардонно принялся её разглядывать. Волосы незнакомки были уложены в высокий начёс, брови выщипаны в ниточку, глаза подведены жирными стрелками, а улыбающиеся губы накрашены ярко-красной помадой. Одета она была в чёрное платье в горошек с пышной нижней юбкой, прикрывающей колени, на ногах лаково поблескивали туфли-лодочки. Будто с плаката пятидесятых сошла.</p><p>— Ты откуда такой? — судя по голосу, девушка ничуть его не боялась и чувствовала себя уверенно.<br/>— Из Амстердама, — непринуждённо ответил Зах. К чему врать?<br/>— Вау! Специально на концерт приехал?</p><p>Зах догадался. Волей случая он оказался неподалёку от подпольного клуба. Наверняка там сейчас ожидается выступление какого-нибудь запрещённого джазмена. За стягивающимся народом внимательно следят, чтобы не привели за собой хвост. Видимо, «служба безопасности» определила Заха как подозрительного (что не удивительно), но не опасного и отправила делегата. И конечно, его держат на мушке — прямо как в гангстерском боевике. Что-то такое в проклятом комиксе он видел. Так что отвечать нужно честно — во-первых, чтобы сохранить свою шкуру, во-вторых, эти ребята явно свои — местные тусовщики, отнюдь не симпатизирующие полиции.</p><p>— Нет, меня занесло сюда случайно.</p><p>Глаза девушки заблестели, пухлые губы приоткрылись:<br/>— О, так ты — художник? — с придыханием. <br/>— Видишь ли, — Зах аккуратно взял её под локоть и доверительно склонился к уху, — не знаю, к сожалению или к счастью, но нет, не художник. </p><p>Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на него, но руку не высвободила:<br/>— И кто ж ты тогда, а? <br/>— Я… — Зах запнулся. Слово «хакер» девушке бы ничего не сказало — здесь и о компьютерах-то понятия не имели.  — Я журналист, — соврал он, припомнив не слишком честную подработку — всё-таки статейки в газетах он размещал, прибегая к незаконным ухищрениям.<br/>— Хорош гнать-то, милашка, — девушка засмеялась и потрепала Заха по щеке. — Здесь только художники и бывают.</p><p>Ближайшие кусты зашуршали, и из них величественно выполз саксофон. Покачиваясь на хитиновых ножках, он пробасил:<br/>— Всё чисто, ребятки, можно и потусить.</p><p>Зах во все глаза смотрел, как тот бодро семенит прочь. Ему уже доводилось пообщаться с саксом, но даже во второй раз живой музыкальный инструмент производил впечатление.</p><p>— Эй, с какой ты глухой фермы? Во-первых, это не вежливо, а во-вторых, будешь так пялиться — глаза лопнут, — саксофон не оборачиваясь погрозил ему длинным пальцем.</p><p>Следом за саксом из кустов выбрался молодой высокий мужчина в щегольском полосатом костюме и с револьвером в руках.</p><p>— Предлагаю продолжить беседу в клубе.<br/>— Я — за, — с дерева спрыгнул совсем молодой парень, в сдвинутой набок федоре.</p><p>«И как я его не заметил? — удивился Зах. — У них была отличная возможность прикончить меня… обнадёживает, что они ею не воспользовались».</p><p>***<br/>Тревор открыл глаза. Он находился в какой-то сумрачной комнатушке с тусклым оконцем под самым потолком. Шевельнув затёкшими руками, он обнаружил, что они зафиксированы над головой и скованы наручниками. Сознание прояснялось медленно, он никак не мог собрать воедино ощущения. Следующее, что Тревор понял — под ним комковатый матрас. Но самым неприятным открытием стало, что он абсолютно голый. Слишком уязвимый.</p><p>Тревор дёрнулся и наручники больно впились в запястья. Не получалось даже принять более удобное положение — оковы фиксировали его в положении полулёжа. Он запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть, к чему крепятся наручники, но ничего не вышло. Зато заболели растянутые мышцы плеч и спины. Тревор мотнул головой, пытаясь убрать лезущую в глаза прядь. Надо как-то выбраться отсюда. Что станет с Захом, если у него не выйдет? Сможет ли он выбраться самостоятельно? </p><p>Отец сказал, что ничего этого нет, что он умер, но Тревор не верил ему. Это всего лишь дурной сон. И уж лучше быть скованным и беспомощным, чем выслушивать «правду» от Бобби. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть от отчаяния. Птичья страна явно мстила ему за то, что променял её на Заха.</p><p>***<br/>Интерьер клуба в подвале прачечной как будто сошёл из какого-то нуарного фильма. Всё было таким старомодным, но при этом узнаваемым — красная бархатная обивка стен, пыльные портьеры, маленькая сцена в углу зала. Заха усадили за самый дальний столик, накрытый белой скатертью. От остальных посетителей его отделяла деревянная ячеистая перегородка, увитая искусственным плющом. «Конвоиры» и контактёрша уселись так, чтобы прижать его к стене и отрезать путь к выходу. </p><p>Концерт пока не начался, но уже было очень шумно — кто-то не особо умело терзал рояль, слышался хохот и возгласы. Зах раскурил предложенную чайную палочку и приготовился отвечать на вопросы, всем видом демонстрируя, что ему здесь нравится и он не чувствует угрозы. Это должно расположить.</p><p>— Так как ты сюда попал? — вернулась к главной теме девушка.</p><p>Зах вкратце рассказал ей, что это уже второй его визит в Птичью страну — в первый раз он отправился сюда за своим парнем, теперь же его затянуло сюда против воли. </p><p>Мужчины переглянулись, девушка покачала головой:<br/>— Впервые о таком слышу. Бывает, конечно, что за художниками сюда притаскивается всякое…<br/>— Типа кошмаров, — уточнил юнец в федоре. <br/>— Точно. Но чтоб другие люди — нет.<br/>— Тем не менее, я здесь, — развёл руками Зах.</p><p>Девушка смотрела на него очень внимательно, будто на лбу у него могло проступить слово «лжец». Наконец, она отвела взгляд и закурила палочку с зелёным чаем.</p><p>— Возможно, ты говоришь правду… Мы ничем помочь не можем, — с искренним огорчением вздохнула она. — Могу только дать совет: будь предельно осторожен. Птичьей стране до тебя дела нет, она, может, уже забыла, что ты здесь. Ну а раз ценности для неё ты не представляешь, направлять или охранять она тебя не будет. Держи уши востро. Как выбраться отсюда не знает никто. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы кто-то мог уйти по своей воле. А что касается художника твоего… Как его зовут?<br/>— Тревор обычно подписывает работы фамилией Блэк, но по документам он Макги.</p><p>Общество за столиком ошарашено переглянулось.</p><p>— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это сын Роберта?<br/>— Он самый, — серьёзно подтвердил Захария.</p><p>Девушка снова покачала головой:<br/>— Мы его не видели. Обычно художников заносит в то место, которое они рисовали. Но там его нет, иначе мы бы знали. Вот что я скажу, парень, Птичья страна мстит Тревору. Он отверг её. <br/>— То есть, он в опасности? — насторожился Зах.<br/>— Именно. Она затащила его сюда и бросила. <br/>— Птичья страна целенаправленно пытается уничтожить его? — руки задрожали, и Зах опустил их под стол.<br/>— М-м, нет. Птичья страна хочет его смерти, но не может её организовать. Здесь и без того опасно — копы, психопаты… да мало ли что. Тот же кирпич, упавший на голову. Всё произойдёт само собой. Но он приложил руку к этому месту, стал его частью. Надежда есть, не отчаивайся.</p><p>***<br/>Сломанную руку мучительно сводило судорогой. Тревор стискивал зубы и ёрзал на матрасе, пытаясь устроиться хоть немного удобнее. В мышцы будто насыпали толчёное стекло. Он пытался остаться в сознании, но перед глазами всё расплывалось, а предобморочный звон в ушах стал совсем невыносимым. Сколько он пробыл в таком положении? Час? Два? Сутки? Тревор закрыл глаза и обессилено уронил голову на грудь.</p><p>Он снова был в Амстердаме, в квартире, которую они снимали. Тревор сидел за своим рабочим столом и, отложив в сторону карандаш, растирал сведённую судорогой от долгого рисования правую руку. Зах, заметивший это, отодвинул лэптоп и подошёл к нему. Сел на пол у его ног, и принялся разминать мучительно сведённые мышцы. Тревор почувствовал, как боль уходит. Он благодарно улыбнулся и погладил Заха по щеке. Тот поцеловал его ладонь и, хитро прищурив зелёные глаза, принялся медленно вылизывать пальцы — один за другим. Пульс Тревора участился, мгновенно стало жарко. Прикосновения горячего влажного рта распаляли. Он обхватил лицо Заха ладонями и поцеловал, глубоко проникая языком в рот, ощущая, как Зах крепко вцепляется в его запястья, притягивая к себе и одновременно подаваясь вперёд, чтобы прижаться теснее. Такой горячий… даже через одежду…</p><p>Пальцы изучающе скользили по лодыжке, колену, коснулись внутренней стороны бедра…</p><p>Тревор резко дёрнулся и открыл глаза. </p><p>На корточках перед ним сидел бритоголовый тип. Широкий розовый шрам, тянущийся ото лба до подбородка, делил его лицо на две половины. Незнакомец неприятно улыбнулся, демонстрируя крупные жёлтые зубы, и собственнически похлопал Тревора по бедру.</p><p>— Доброе утро, красавчик.</p><p>Тревор попытался лягнуть Двумордого (так мысленно окрестил его), но тот успел отпрянуть. От резкого движения занемевшие руки, шею и спину пронзила обжигающая боль, как разряд молнии. Дыхание сбилось.</p><p>— Что, больно? — участливо поинтересовался Двумордый и довольно осклабился. — Ну это ничего, ненадолго.<br/>— Ты кто такой? — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Тревор, с ненавистью разглядывая его. <br/>— Охотник, — ответил Двумордый, — на таких неосторожных мальчиков и девочек, как ты. </p><p>«Говорит, как плохо прописанный персонаж, — скривился Трев. — У отца таких не было». </p><p>— Ну что, поиграем? </p><p>Тревор угрюмо промолчал. Уготованной участи не избежать, Птичья страна не спасёт. Наверняка Двумордый убьёт его сразу же, как только развлечётся. Тревор едва не зарычал от ярости — он не может умереть вот так, оставив Заха одного!</p><p>Двумордый вытащил из кармана нож и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>***<br/>Прошлой ночью Зах переночевал в клубе. Подходящего прикида для него так и не нашлось — тусовщики оказались как на подбор высоченными и широкоплечими, так что в предложенных вещах он стал похож на малолетнего беспризорника. Зато ему объяснили, как отыскать дома, в которых можно с комфортом переночевать и даже вымыться.</p><p>Теперь он наблюдал за улицей из окна квартиры на втором этаже. Мимо прошли двое полицейских. Один из них волок по земле за ногу женщину со снятой кожей. За ними тянулся широкий красный след, масляно блестящий в ночном освещении. Зах отвернулся и лёг на пыльную софу, подтянув колени к груди. Заснуть не получалось. Мысль о том, что Птичья страна хочет смерти Трева, не давала покоя. Глаза защипало от слёз, и Зах закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать их.</p><p>Всего лишь три года назад он руководствовался принципом никогда не спать с теми, кто нравится по-настоящему. Ведь стоит полюбить — и тебя уничтожат — подчинят себе, отнимут свободу, разрушат личность. Зах знал, что самую сильную боль причиняют близкие люди. И старательно избегал этой боли, заводя ни к чему не обязывающие интрижки. Но знакомство с Тревом изменило всё. Зах и представить себе не мог, что этот безумный парень, едва не выбивший ему мозги в первую же минуту знакомства, останется в его жизни. Более того, станет необходим, как воздух. </p><p>Зах зажмурился, воскрешая в памяти тонкокостное аристократическое лицо, большие прозрачно-серые глаза, радужка которых окаймлена чёрным ободком, длинные-длинные рыжие волосы, сеть шрамов на левой руке — от запястья до самого плеча, длинные чуткие пальцы, острые ключицы… Так хотелось уткнуться в ладони Трева, целовать подушечки пальцев — тех самых, что однажды едва не выцарапали его внутренности. </p><p>Зах коснулся шрама над ключицей, между шеей и плечом — побелевшие отпечатки зубов Тревора. Тихо вздохнул — Трев не хотел этого, просто попал под власть программы, заданной Птичьей страной. И смог преодолеть её — за что теперь придётся расплатиться. Изощрённое наказание, в том числе и для Заха — ведь это его слова помогли ему тогда. Сейчас было гораздо больнее, чем в момент, когда Тревор рвал его плоть зубами — он в полной мере осознал, что может больше никогда не увидеть его.</p><p>***<br/>Тревор не боялся боли. Много лет он приручал её, полосуя левую руку — наносил поверхностные царапины и глубокие раны, проникающие сквозь подкожный жир и мягкие ткани почти до кости. Ни одна самая сильная физическая боль не могла сравниться с тем, что творилось в душе. Но Двумордый своё дело знал — лезвие рассекало кожу, вроде бы и не погружаясь глубоко, но вызывая адскую боль.  Тревор отчаянно дёргался, но не удавалось сбросить истязателя, сосредоточенно полосующего грудь и живот. </p><p>Двумордый склонялся к каждому новому надрезу и слизывал кровь неестественно длинным розовым языком. Тревора тошнило от омерзения. Он прокусил губу, пытаясь сдержать вскрики, и капля крови потекла по подбородку. Двумордый стёр её пальцем и ухмыльнулся. Тревор закрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть, как тот с сосредоточенным видом вылизывает его, но так было ещё хуже — прикосновения языка начали казаться движениями какой-то отвратительной скользкой гадины. </p><p>Двумордый ударил его по щеке:<br/>— Смотри на меня, рыжий выблядок.</p><p>Он лизнул надрез между рёбрами, а затем сомкнул зубы на правом соске, прокусывая чувствительную плоть.</p><p>Тревор вскрикнул, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Двумордый довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>***<br/>Днём Зах в очередной раз был вынужден прятаться, наткнувшись на копов. На этот раз он влез на крышу какого-то склада, и оттуда наблюдали за происходящим внизу.</p><p>Полицейские собрались на заднем дворе закусочной. Они окружили человека в белом фартуке, очевидно, повара. Тот стоял на коленях и что-то кричал, заламывая руки. Копы отвечали — слов было не разобрать, но интонации звучали насмешливые. Наконец, появился ещё один легавый — он нёс с собой канистру. Его напарники заулюлюкали. Коп облил повара и, отойдя от него на несколько шагов, чиркнул спичкой и кинул в него. Мужчина мгновенно вспыхнул и начал метаться по дворику, страшно крича. Полицейские, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, смотрели и смеялись. Ветер разносил вокруг тошнотворный запах горелого мяса.</p><p>— Ненавижу Птичью страну, — с чувством сказал Зах.</p><p>Солнце припекало, копы не торопились расходиться. Зах и не заметил, как его сморило. Он видел пугающе реалистичный сон. </p><p>
  <i>Убивец напевал какой-то весёлый мотивчик, орудуя иглой, довольный, что раздобыл новую игрушку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он оказался в Птичьей стране несколько лет назад, когда его забраковал редактор. «Кровожадные монстры с отсутствующей мотивацией уже давно не в моде. И деловой костюм в сочетании с топором смахивает на плагиат, — сказал он создателю. — Переделывай». Но незадачливый автор мини-комикса вложил в него слишком много труда, и Убивец не растворился в небытие, а воплотился здесь. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он был высок, широкоплеч и носил костюм-тройку. Из-за широкой челюсти лицо Убивца казалось квадратным. Глубоко посаженные голубые глаза смотрели на мир холодно и оценивающе, а ехидная улыбка обнажала стальные заострённые зубы. Его создали исключительно для убийства. Всё, что его занимало — где найти новую жертву. Никаких эмоций и чувств, кроме похоти и жажды крови он не испытывал, хитростью и изощрённостью создатель его не наделил — как персонаж Убивец был неинтересен, но в Птичьей стране являл собой реальную угрозу. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он аккуратно оттянул закрытые веки лежащего без сознания Захарии, и проткнул их иглой. Стежок за стежком, Убивец сшивал их чёрной ниткой, предвкушая развлечение. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Покончив с трудоёмкой работой, он раздел Захарию и застегнул на его шее широкий жёсткий ошейник, затем связал его руки и ноги прочными ремнями, соединёнными между собой. Подумав немного, рот он ему тоже зашил.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария одновременно наблюдал за этим процессом со стороны и чувствовал, как острая игла втыкается в губы, как сквозь прокол продёргивается нитка. Он видел, как очнулся и попытался коснуться лица связанными руками, свернувшись в позу эмбриона — иначе не получалось. Убивец стоял рядом и ухмылялся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наконец, он подошёл к подстилке, на которой копошился «питомец», и вздёрнул Захарию за ошейник. Тот почувствовал, как в горло врезалась жёсткая полоска кожи, перекрывая кислород.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Настало время познакомиться, — голос Убивца звучал ровно и спокойно. — С этого момента я — твой хозяин, ты — мой питомец. Если будешь послушным и не станешь меня злить, я немного поиграю с тобой и отпущу. Можешь идти куда угодно, я не стану преследовать тебя. Но если вздумаешь сопротивляться или сбежать — тогда умрёшь. Мучительно. Ты понял?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария кивнул. Даже напуганный и не вполне понимающий, что с ним происходит, он отчётливо понимал, что назвавшийся хозяином лжёт — не собирается он его отпускать. А вот насчёт мучительной смерти — чистая правда. Одновременно он знал и не знал, кто перед ним. Ослеплённый Захария понятия не имел, кто его мучитель. Захария, наблюдающий со стороны, знал, что Убивец — плохо прописанный персонаж, поэтому ничуть не удивился его манере речи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария задыхался. В ушах начало противно звенеть, под зашитыми веками вспыхивали зеленоватые огоньки. Он судорожно дёрнулся, и Убивец отпустил его — уже насмотрелся на побледневшее от страха лицо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец пристегнул к ошейнику поводок и дёрнул. «О нет, он поведёт меня на прогулку как послушную собачку…» Захария машинально попытался подняться на ноги, но короткий ремень, соединяющий запястья и лодыжки, не дал этого сделать — передвигаться предстояло на четвереньках. Он поёжился и низко опустил голову, пряча лицо под волосами. Страшно и противно — сейчас его поведут на поводке, голым — животным ведь не полагается носить одежду…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец улавливал эмоции, испытываемые жертвой, они возбуждали. Он дёрнул поводок, вынуждая Захарию следовать за ним. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В комендантский час на улице было пустынно, но всё-таки попадались прохожие, имеющие спецразрешения на нахождение вне дома в установленное время. Убивцу никакого разрешения не требовалось — полицейские не трогали его, будто чувствовали собрата, а гангстеров и грабителей отпугивал массивный топор, небрежно закинутый на плечо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вперёд, — скомандовал он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария медленно пополз, обдирая ладони и колени об асфальт. Хотелось просто лечь и ждать смерти — не важно, насколько она будет мучительной, но надежда на спасение не давала этого сделать. Даже в таком отчаянном положении он верил, что сможет придумать, как освободиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец не спеша шагал следом, разглядывая его выступающие позвонки, покачивающиеся бёдра и задницу. Редкие прохожие, спешащие по делам, огибали странную пару по широкой дуге и отводили взгляды. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>После прогулки Убивец смотрел телевизор, и время от времени прикладывался к бутылке холодного пива. Захария, скорчившись, лежал у него в ногах, пытаясь не скулить от боли — кожа на ладонях, локтях и коленях была содрана чуть ли не до самого мяса. Он украдкой зализывал кровоточащие ладони, но это ничуть не облегчало боль. Захария погрузился в состояние оцепенения — он по-прежнему фиксировал звуки и ощущения, но они утратили смысл, отодвинулись за границу восприятия. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец закурил и скосил взгляд на скорчившегося у его ног парня. Холодно улыбнулся. На стальных зубах отразились экранные блики.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария судорожно дёрнулся от болезненного пинка в бок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не разрешал спать. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец подхватил его за ошейник и поволок, задыхающегося, по полу. Швырнув Захарию на стол, Убивец отрегулировал ремни — связанные вместе руки того оказались вытянуты над головой, а колени широко разведены. Убивец закрепил ремни, стягивающие лодыжки на ножках стола так, чтобы «питомец» не мог свести ноги вместе. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария тяжело дышал, мелко дрожа. Столешница неприятно липла к спине, и мучительно хотелось соединить ноги, прикрыться хоть немного. Гениталии неприятно поджались. Он словно кожей чувствовал взгляд Убивца — холодный и скользкий, ползающий по телу будто слизняк.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец разглядывал его пристально, будто выискивал изъян. Худое бледное тело было беззащитно распростёрто перед ним, лицо мучительно кривилось, и Убивец наслаждался своей властью. Он вынул сигарету изо рта и приложил тлеющий огонёк к тонкой ключице. Захария сдавлено взвыл и дёрнулся. На бледной коже проступил маленький влажный ожог.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не дёргайся, — прошипел Убивец и сжал его шею. — Иначе я могу передумать и не отпущу тебя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>От каждого прикосновения сигаретой под зашитыми веками вспыхивали ярко-красные пятна. Захарии хотелось потерять сознание, но каждый новый ожог прогонял спасительное марево обморока всё дальше. Шея, руки, грудь, живот, бёдра, промежность — всё тело покрыли маленькие мокнущие ожоги, и он уже не мог определить, куда приходятся новые.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец довольно ухмыльнулся, оглядев белую кожу, испещрённое красными точками — как своеобразная карта, и выкинул очередную почти докуренную сигарету. Он потрепал Захарию по щеке и, ничего не говоря, ушёл спать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Связанный Захария лежал, ожидая новой боли, но ничего не происходило. Он сдавленно всхлипнул, и из-под незашитых внутренних уголков век покатились слёзы.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дальнейшие события виделись и ощущались обрывочно, не выстраивались в единый сюжет. Внутри своего сна Зах засыпал, как только Убивец оставлял его в покое, и просыпался от очередного пинка в живот. С фантазией у Убивца было плохо, но от этого было не легче. Весь вчерашний день (а сколько он вообще находится во власти маньяка?) Захария провёл с загнанными глубоко под кожу иглами на спине и животе, и хотя Убивец уже вынул стальные жала, боль всё равно не ослабевала. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец вернулся с ежевечерней прогулки. Белая рубашка была забрызгана кровью очередной зарубленной жертвы. Захария выполз на встречу — если он мешкал, Убивец потом долго хлестал его поводком. Тот неторопливо разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи в корзину с грязным бельём и потрепал Захарию по голове. Ощущение мягких волос под пальцами понравилось. Он покрепче вцепился в торчащие пряди и поволок Захарию к постели.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ощутив под собой мягкую поверхность, Захария содрогнулся — только не это. Лучше б «хозяин» снял с него кожу заживо, но только не…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец привязал его руки к спинке кровати и укусил за шею. Захария судорожно дёрнулся. Толстый, перевитый венами член Убивца упёрся ему в бедро. Захария отчаянно застонал, когда жёсткая ладонь принялась грубо тискать мошонку. От отвращения тошнило. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец не собирался уделять прелюдии много времени, хоть это и доставляло жертве явные моральные страдания — хотелось скорее приступить к причинению страданий физических. Он широко раздвинул ноги Захарии, стараясь сделать больнее, и попытался проникнуть в него, но мышцы были сжаты так плотно, что Убивец не смог протолкнуться дальше. Захария попытался вывернуться, отползти, но он держал крепко. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты знал, что боль расслабляет? — Убивец ударил Захарию кулаком в промежность.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Зах взвыл от сильной боли. Губы дёрнулись, и швы натянулись, прорезая тонкую кожу — выступили красные капли.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец растёр слюну по стоящему колом члену и, пристроившись, вошёл сильным толчком. Захария всхлипнул, судорожно выгнувшись, и обмяк. Убивец довольно скалился, крепко держа его за подвздошные кости. Он трахал размашисто, глубоко, хотя это было почти болезненно — твёрдые, по-прежнему напряжённые мышцы ануса сдавливали его член.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты такой узкий, — прохрипел Убивец на ухо Захарии. — Я у тебя первый, да?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Захария лишь тихо скулил. Каждая фрикция отдавалась во внутренностях неимоверной болью. Будто насадили на кол и разрывают изнутри. Даже в самый первый раз такого не было. Перед зашитыми глазами плыл красный вязкий туман. Захария прикусил язык, и солоноватые, насыщенные железистым привкусом капли потекли в глотку. В голове вертелась только одна мысль: «Трев, где ты?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Показалось, что он провалился в ледяную пустоту. Когда Захария очнулся, то понял, что лежит на полу. Он заскулил от боли, пронзившей внутренности, и вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд. Кто-то пристально разглядывал его, затем послышались торопливые шаги и, кажется, хлопок оконной створки. Захария снова отключился. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Из забытья его вырвало бережное прикосновение к щеке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Зах, ты слышишь меня?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>От голоса Тревора едва не разорвалось сердце. Неужели он его нашёл?! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Потерпи, сейчас я разрежу нитки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тревор осторожно поддевал иголкой швы и разрезал их ножницами. Проколы наполнялись кровью, склеивали ресницы. Когда Захария попытался открыть глаза, дневной свет показался ослепительным. Он кое-как проморгался и увидел осунувшееся от тревоги лицо Тревора. Наконец, тот распорол нитки, скреплявшие губы. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Всё последующее снова распалось на разрозненные куски-сцены. Они что-то говорят друг другу, вот Тревор объясняет, что Захарию нашёл Сэмми-Скелет, забравшийся в дом Убивца, чтобы спереть что-нибудь и добыть дозу… В следующий момент они уже целуются, словно забыв, что маньяк может вот-вот вернуться — как в дурном кино. Губы кровоточат, и Трев слизывает кровь, затем целует его исколотые веки. Захария прижимается к нему, ожоги липнут к ткани рубашки, но он не обращает внимания на боль. Тревор старается сдержать себя, быть аккуратнее, но поцелуи его становятся всё более лихорадочными. Он целует скулы, шею, ободранные до крови руки, зализывает ожоги на плечах и ключицах. Захария дрожит под этими прикосновениями, шепча: «Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…» Ему больно и хорошо одновременно — он счастлив, что Трев нашёл его.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Видящему со стороны Заху хотелось заорать: «Не сейчас! Сматываемся!», но поздно – на пороге комнаты стоял Убивец. В правой руке он сжимал за волосы отрубленную голову блондинки, которую трахал в раскрытый агонией рот. Кровь из обрубка шеи гулко капала на пол. Убивец толкнулся в холодный рот с высохшим шершавым языком ещё раз, и отбросил голову в сторону. Застегнувшись, занёс топор. Только тогда его заметил Захария-жертва. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец зарычал и замахнулся топором. В этот же момент Тревор вскочил и толкнул на него тяжёлый стол, к которому тот привязывал Босха. Остро наточенное лезвие прорубило столешницу и воткнулось в пол, Убивец потерял равновесие, наклонившись вперёд. Тревор прыгнул на него. Захария заметил, что в руке Трева блеснули ножницы. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Зах-наблюдающий почувствовал, как Тревор вонзил ножницы Убивцу в левый глаз, ушибив ладонь об кость. В лицо брызнуло тёплым. Убивец дико заорал и выпустил топор из рук. Тревор сбил его с ног и выколол правый глаз, проворачивая ножницы в ране.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убивец никогда раньше не испытывал боли. Он выл и катался по полу, размазывая кровь и то, что осталось от глазных яблок по щекам. Тревор поднял топор и расколол его череп. В лицо полетели кровь, ошмётки мозга и зубы.</i>
</p><p>Зах проснулся. Его трясло. Футболка на спине была мокрой от пота. Вскочив на ноги, он огляделся — солнце уходило за горизонт, окрашивая Птичью страну во все оттенки алого, он до сих пор находился на крыше, внизу, возле закусочной, так и лежали обгоревшие останки повара, чем-то не угодившего копам. Зах опустился на нагретую солнцем крышу, и обхватил вздрагивающие плечи руками. Похоже, Птичья страна начала сводить его с ума.</p><p>***<br/>Тревор не знал, сколько находится в плену. Двумордый приходил каждый день, может быть, даже по два раза. Тревор понял, в чём дело — шрамированный наркоман. Только не как Сэмми-Скелет, джанки, придуманный отцом, способный ширяться даже крысиным ядом — Двумордому было нужно именно «красненькое», кровь художника. «Возможно, он выпивает и мой талант, но какая разница?» — Тревор чувствовал себя больным и измождённым. Если раньше он предпочитал спать как можно меньше, то теперь наоборот стремился не просыпаться дольше — во сне его ждал Зах. </p><p>Тревор понимал, что самостоятельно выбраться не удастся и очень вряд ли его кто-то здесь найдёт. Двумордый будет держать его в этой комнатушке, пока не выпьет окончательно. Злило, что он не может его даже пнуть как следует. А хуже всего, что Двоемордый повадился его трахать. Возможно, чтобы унизить его ещё больше. </p><p>В первый раз Тревор едва не сблевал от отвращения — сдержало только понимание, что так и останется тут лежать в своей рвоте. На второй он попытался испортить Двумордому процесс едкими комментариями, за что тот едва не сломал ему челюсть. В следующий визит Тревор попытался представить себе на месте Двумордого Захарию, но не получилось — с Захом всё было совсем иначе. Поэтому оставалось только терпеть и ждать шанса сбежать. Может быть, если не сопротивляться, Двумордый хотя бы не станет держать его в полуподвешенном состоянии? </p><p>За дверью послышался шорох. Тревор насторожился. Это было совсем не похоже на шаги Двумордого. Что-то заскребло в замке, затем он звонко щёлкнул и дверь распахнулась. В тёмную комнатушку быстро прошмыгнул кто-то тощий и сутулый.</p><p>— Ой-ойошеньки, вот так встреча!</p><p>Тревор тоже глазам своим не верил — перед ним стоял Сэмми-Скелет. Всё то же измождённое лицо — череп, обтянутый кожей, из глубоких глазниц которого смотрят хитрые, жадные глаза, всё те же тонкие руки с цепкими пальцами и убитыми венами, то же истрёпанное чёрное пальто, болтающееся, как на пугале…</p><p>— Сэмми? Но ты же умер! — Тревор сам видел, как раскололся череп джанки, как из него выпал иссохший мозг, как из глазницы выкатилось глазное яблоко и повисло на зрительном нерве. И всё это после того, как Сэмми ширнулся его кровью.<br/>— Сильный приход, чувак, сильный приход, — Сэмми замахал руками и улыбнулся щербатым ртом. — Попался?<br/>— Ты ведь мне поможешь, — с нажимом сказал Тревор. Утверждение, а не вопрос. </p><p>Сэмми принялся суетливо расхаживать из угла в угол.</p><p>— А какой мне резон, чувак? Мне проблем не надо, не-не!<br/>— Ну так и вали отсюда, — хмыкнул Тревор. Он видел, какой алчностью горят глаза Сэмми, и хорошо понимал, что никуда тот не уйдёт. Просто разыгрывает сцену.<br/>— Ну чё ты, чё ты, чувак! — Сэмми подскочил к нему и принялся отцеплять наручники, сковывающие руки, от крюка, вбитого в стену. — Я ж это так… шутю!<br/>Тревор снова вспомнил, как в пять лет сидел на кухне и рисовал любимого персонажа из «Птичьей страны» — Скелета. Именно тогда он осознал, что может делать то же, что и отец. И одновременно с этим чувствовал вину — как будто забрал у Бобби дар и присвоил себе.</p><p>Неубиваемый нарк выудил из кармана отмычку и принялся ковырять ею в замке наручников. Кое-как ему удалось расцепить браслеты. Тревор взвыл от боли и скорчился на матрасе — как только попытался опустить руки, его пронзила дикая колкая боль. Он вгрызся в ткань зубами, ожидая, когда кровь начнёт нормально циркулировать в онемевших конечностях.</p><p>Сэмми покачал головой и куда-то ушёл. Вернулся он с одеждой Тревора, карманы которой уже успел вывернуть. </p><p>— Одевайся, чувак, надо линять отсюдова. </p><p>Трев попытался шевельнуть рукой, но она не слушалась. Сэмми тяжко вздохнул и принялся неожиданно сноровисто его одевать. Даже шнурки на кедах завязал.</p><p>— Ежели идти не сможешь, так не обессудь, придётся мне тебя тут оставить — не допру.</p><p>Тревор с трудом поднялся и прошёл к двери. К счастью, одеревеневшие ноги его держали. Сэмми поспешил следом.</p><p>Они поднялись по ступенькам и оказались в полутёмном коридоре. Скелет бесшумно открыл ведущую на улицу дверь и солнечный свет больно резанул по глазам Тревора. </p><p>— Не мешкай ты, — Сэмми нервно подёргал его за рукав и быстро зашагал прочь. Тревор последовал за ним, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слёзы — руки болтались вдоль тела и пока не получалось совершить даже самое простое движение.</p><p>Вскоре Сэмми расслабился и перестал озираться по сторонам. Тревор обнаружил, что они движутся в сторону промзоны — вдалеке замаячили заводские трубы. </p><p>— Как ты меня нашёл?<br/>Сэмми сухо рассмеялся: <br/>— Случайно, прикинь. Шёл мимо — думаю, дай загляну, авось найдётся, чем поживиться…</p><p>Они прошли мимо чёрной бурлящей лужи, пахнущей битумом, мимо здания, из окон которого валил белый пар, почти не видимый при дневном свете. Тревор уже был здесь.</p><p>— Ну всё, чувак, дальше уж я не пойду. Давай, вознаграждай за услугу, — Сэмми осклабился и потёр дрожащие от нетерпения руки.<br/>— Я дам тебе больше, если ты ответишь на вопрос.<br/>— Чё за вопрос?<br/>— Я тебе сейчас опишу парня, а ты скажешь мне, видел ли его где-то. </p><p>Сэмми нетерпеливо кивнул, сунув руку в карман и нашаривая шприц. Он внимательно выслушал описания Заха, и покачал головой.</p><p>— Не, такого я тут не видел. Извиняй.<br/>— Если встретишь, скажи ему, где меня найти. <br/>— Если не забуду, — усмехнулся Сэмми. Он достал из кармана шприц, подержал иглу над пламенем зажигалки, и сцапав безвольную руку Трева, закатал его рукав и вонзил «машину» в вену. </p><p>Набрав крови, Сэмми с размаху вогнал иглу в сгиб своего локтя и нажал на поршень. Глаза его блаженно закатились. Тревор аккуратно усадил Сэмми-Скелета на землю и прислонил спиной к фонарному столбу. Джанки счастливо улыбался и бормотал что-то невнятное.</p><p>Тревор не мог заставить себя войти в дом, видневшийся невдалеке. Может быть, отец всё ещё там. А может, он встретится с матерью? Не хотелось проверять. Слишком долго он позволял мёртвым влиять на свою жизнь. Теперь Тревор был свободен и не желал снова оказаться в их власти.</p><p>***<br/>Зах уже около часа шёл по промзоне. Сердце лихорадочно колотилось — он чувствовал, что уже близко. Когда увидел впереди шпалы и ржавые вагоны (некоторые были перевёрнуты, будто разбросанные игрушки), едва не завопил от радости. Зах прибавил шагу, почти побежал, как вдруг навстречу ему шагнул коп. Зах не мог понять, откуда тот взялся — как будто сидел в засаде за угольной насыпью. </p><p>— Нарушитель, — довольно осклабился полицейский.</p><p>Зах на мгновение остановился, парализованный ужасом. Неужели ему суждено погибнуть рядом с целью? Он отчаянно мотнул головой и побежал. Коп рванул за ним. Несмотря на грузность, бегал он быстро. Очень быстро. Зах чувствовал его тяжёлое дыхание у себя за спиной.</p><p>— Стоять! Ты задержан! — коп вцепился в футболку, но Захария вырвался.</p><p>Он пробежал ещё несколько шагов и запнулся об расколотую бетонную плиту. Тут же легавый прыгнул ему на спину, вжимая в гравий.</p><p>Зах отчаянно забился под ним. В поле зрения попадали то мощные руки, то оскаленное лицо копа. Его кожа беспрестанно шевелилась, словно под ней двигались маленькие узелки. Зах понял, что это такое — червяки и личинки. </p><p>— «Прошу, убей меня!», — прочёл коп надпись на футболке. — С радостью!</p><p>Краем глаза Зах заметил, как на фоне синего летнего неба взметнулся ржавый арматурный прут и ощутил отдачу от удара, пришедшегося по туше легавого.  Коп зарычал, как разъярённый медведь и кинулся на нападавшего, оставив Заха в покое. Упав, Зах потерял очки, и теперь не мог разглядеть толком, что происходит. </p><p>Тревор и полицейский, рыча, катались по земле. Коп был сильнее, Тревор — увёртливее. Наконец, легавый подмял его под себя. Тревор изо всех сил рванулся вперёд и сомкнул зубы на щеке. Коп неожиданно тонко взвизгнул и попытался отцепить разъярённого Тревора от себя. Тот выдрал у него кусок щеки и с отвращением выплюнул. Он отчётливо увидел перед собой рану, в которой виднелись жёлтые зубы и суетливо копошились маленькие червячки, норовящие забраться глубже под кожу. </p><p>Кое-как поднявшийся с земли Зах заметил мелькнувшие в схватке рыжие волосы, и поспешил к дерущимся. Он увидел валяющийся рядом прут, но не стал поднимать его — опасался ударить Тревора. Зах прыгнул копу на спину и вонзил пальцы в глаза. По ощущениям будто ткнул в желе. Коп истошно заверещал и вцепился в запястья Заха, но тот проталкивал пальцы всё глубже и глубже. Тревору удалось выбраться из-под туши. Он схватил прут и ткнул ослеплённого полицейского в живот. Тот отбросил Заха в сторону и заметался, размахивая руками. Из глазниц и прокушенной щеки сыпались извивающиеся черви и жирные личинки. Тревор размахнулся и ударил его прутом по шее. Голова полицейского свесилась на бок, он упал, но был ещё жив — точнее, не-мёртв, ведь настоящая жизнь покинула его давным-давно. Тревор размахнулся, и со всей силы вонзил арматуру в разинутый в крике рот. Заха затошнило от раздавшегося влажного хруста. Пригвождённый коп дёрнулся и затих.</p><p>Из-за вагонов показались ещё полицейские, отрезая путь к дому — то ли смотрели шоу, то ли недавно пришли на подмогу. Тревор схватил Заха за руку, и они побежали обратно в сторону города. </p><p>Чёрная булькающая лужа оказалась очень кстати — некоторые копы настолько увлеклись погоней, что не заметили её и увязли. Остальные стали помогать им выбраться — наверно, это было предусмотрено уставом, вряд ли эти существа имели представление об альтруизме. Погоню продолжили трое. Адреналин и инстинкт самосохранения подхлёстывали, заставляли бежать ещё быстрее. Впереди показались девятиэтажки с дворами-колодцами, заваленными мусором. Тревор не имел понятия, куда бежит, просто нёсся вперёд, таща за собой Заха, петляя между тёмных пустых домов. </p><p>Легавые, похоже, отстали. Вонь переполненных или тлеющих помоек мешала им взять след. Тревор и Зах ворвались в первый попавшийся подъезд, задыхаясь, взбежали по лестнице на третий этаж, вломились в первую попавшуюся квартиру, выбив хлипкий замок, и забаррикадировали дверь шкафом. </p><p>Оба обессилено сползли по стенке, тяжело дыша. Сердца колотились так, будто вот-вот разорвутся, в боку кололо, перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна. Отдышавшись, Тревор сгрёб Заха и прижал к себе. Тот вцепился в него так крепко, что стало почти больно. </p><p>— Трев… — выдохнул он в плечо. Хотел сказать ещё что-то, но не смог — горло перехватил спазм и Зах разрыдался.</p><p>Тревор прижимал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в непослушные чёрные волосы, лихорадочно гладил по спине и вздрагивающим плечам. Всё самое худшее — неизвестность, боязнь утраты — позади.</p><p>Наконец, он нехотя отстранился и поднял Заха с пола. Они прошли в квартиру, выглядящую так, будто хозяева только что её покинули и вот-вот вернутся. Тревор мягко обхватил лицо Заха и заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я счастлив, что нашёл тебя.<br/>— Я тоже, — едва слышно отозвался Зах. — Я так боялся, что больше не увижу тебя…</p><p>Он запустил ладонь в длинные рыжие волосы Тревора и потянулся к губам. Поцелуй заставил их забыть обо всём — что они в Птичьей стране, желающей их смерти, что совсем близко рыщут копы-зомби, что им может не удаться выбраться. Всё это отодвинулось на задний план.</p><p>Тревор покусывал мягкие губы Заха, нетерпеливо забираясь под футболку, желая прикоснуться к коже, и ощущал, как торопливые пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы его рубашки. Зах потянул Тревора на пол, и они опустились прямо на пыльный ковёр, срывая с друг друга одежду, сплетаясь в объятиях — кожа к коже.  </p><p>Тревор вылизывал слизистую рта Заха, ощущая знакомый привкус его слюны, гладил по лицу и волосам, чувствуя, как он прижимается к нему всем телом, такой горячий, дрожащий от нетерпения. Тревор осторожно прикусил мочку его уха, зажал между большим и указательным пальцем сосок, легонько выкручивая. Зах тихо застонал, выгнув спину.</p><p>— Сильнее, ты же знаешь… как… </p><p>Тревор улыбнулся и облизал чувствительный комочек плоти, затем сомкнул на нём зубы и потянул. Зах застонал в голос, не сдерживаясь. Стоящий член тёрся о живот Трева, и Заху казалось, что он вот-вот кончит только лишь от этих касаний и сладкой боли, расходящейся от сосков по всему телу и концентрирующейся в паху. Хотелось вылизать, исцеловать каждый сантиметр худого, нескладного тела Трева, покрытого свежими порезами («господи, что с ним произошло?!»), без слов выразить, как истосковался по нему, но сейчас было не то время и место. Или… наоборот? Не известно, что будет дальше, нельзя терять возможность. </p><p>Тревор начал жадно вылизывать его шею, прикусывая тонкую чувствительную кожу, скользил ладонями по рёбрам, животу и восхитительно острым подвздошным костям. Он раздвинул колени Заха, принявшись ласкать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер. Если бы сейчас были дома, то лежали бы в постели часами, наслаждаясь близостью, распаляя друг друга прикосновениями, пока возбуждение не станет запредельным. Сейчас же они слишком истосковались по друг другу.  Зах взял его ладонь и принялся медленно вылизывать пальцы, призывно глядя в глаза. Тревор больше не мог сдерживаться. Он осторожно начал подготавливать Заха смоченными слюной пальцами. Тот нетерпеливо подался вперёд, насаживаясь на них.</p><p>— Трев, я так хочу тебя…</p><p>Тревор теснее прижался к нему и медленно, плавно вошёл. Зах запрокинул голову и, блаженно выдохнув, обвил его поясницу ногами. Тревора охватило чувство непередаваемого единения. Он настолько полно ощущал кости и мышцы под кожей Заха, как будто тело того превратилось в продолжение его собственного. Он не просто был внутри Заха — они стали единым, неделимым целым. Зах приподнял бёдра, подаваясь вперёд, позволяя проникнуть ещё глубже, и нежно укусил за плечо, сдерживая стоны. Тревор обнял его, прижимая к себе так крепко, как это было возможно. </p><p>Зах тёрся щекой об его грудь, то впиваясь ногтями в спину до крови, то нежно гладя лицо и шею. Длинные волосы Тревора накрыли их пологом, отделяя от остального мира. Зах прижимался губами к его горлу, ловя низкие стоны, и чувствовал себя в безопасности. </p><p>Тревор задвигаться быстрее, жёстче, его подстёгивали стоны и страстные всхлипы Заха. Он и сам стонал в голос, забыв об осторожности. Сердце снова было готово выпрыгнуть из груди — на этот раз от любви и чувства восторга — как будто они отдавались друг другу впервые. </p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Тревор, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Заха.<br/>— Я тоже тебя люблю… сильно, — отозвался тот, приподнимаясь на локтях и целуя Тревора в губы.<br/>— Безумно люблю, — повторил он и обхватил его бархатистый член, коснувшись большим пальцем уздечки.</p><p>Зах уткнулся лбом, покрытым плёнкой пота, в его плечо и закусил губу, чтобы хоть немного сдержать рвущийся из груди слишком громкий стон. Он толкнулся в ладонь Тревора и, не удержавшись, вскрикнул, когда оргазм обжигающей молнией скользнул по позвоночнику, яркий и сильный. Тревор кончил мгновением позже, в обмякшее, такое податливое тело Заха, содрогнувшись и хрипло простонав. </p><p>Они лежали на ковре, переплетясь ногами и тесно-тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как будто и правда срослись костями и кожей. Зах уткнулся лицом в шею Тревора, чувствуя, как веки тяжелеют и клонит в сон. Тревор прикрыл глаза, прижался щекой к макушке Заха и тоже сдался приятной, убаюкивающей расслабленности. Не хотелось думать, что ждёт их впереди.</p><p>***<br/>Стемнело. Копы, похоже, охотились в другом месте. Тревор и Зах остановились на крыльце двойника фермерского дома, находящегося в Потерянной Миле. Он выглядел таким же старым, находящимся на грани разрушения. </p><p>— Ты готов? — Тревор взглянул на Заха, крепко сжимающего его ладонь.<br/>— Да. Интересно, где мы окажемся? В Потерянной Миле или в Амстердаме?</p><p>Тревор пожал плечами и толкнул дверь. </p><p>Розену они увидели сразу же. Она осталась такой же, какой Тревор нашёл её двадцать три года назад. Тело матери в сидячем положении поддерживал дверной косяк. Голова с двумя глубокими вмятинами — на лбу и виске — откинута назад, лицо покрыто маской крови. Зах отвёл взгляд от мешанины мяса и костей, в которую молоток превратил её руки и обнял Тревора. Тот застыл посреди прихожей, словно окаменев. Не моргая, он смотрел на труп матери. </p><p>— Трев, — Зах осторожно встряхнул его за плечи, — Тревор…</p><p>Тревор отстранил его и размашистым шагом прошёл в ванную.</p><p>— Трев! Не надо! — Зах метнулся к нему, но тот уже распахнул дверь.</p><p>Тело Бобби свисало с прогнувшегося, но выдержавшего карниза для душевой занавески. Зах отвернулся — его поразило раздувшееся до неузнаваемости лицо, вывалившийся язык и выпученные глаза, налитые кровью. </p><p>Тревор тяжело ловил ртом воздух, не пытаясь отвести взгляд. Он заново пережил то утро, когда вся его жизнь оказалась перевёрнута с ног на голову, искалечена, отравлена вопросами, не имеющими ответа.</p><p>Зах услышал странный звук, похожий на скулёж. Сначала показалось, что это скрипит карниз, но звук исходил не из ванной.</p><p>— Трев, слышишь?</p><p>Он кивнул и осторожно прошёл в гостиную. Здесь стало отчётливо слышно, что это всхлипывания. Тревор на миг замер на месте, не веря, а затем рванулся в комнату Диди, порывисто распахнул дверь.</p><p>Зах тоже глазам своим не поверил, увидев младшего брата Тревора скорчившегося под кроватью. Он же читал протокол вскрытия, найденный в рюкзаке Трева — от затылка Фредерика ничего не осталось, мозг был превращён в кашу. Сам Тревор был изумлён ещё больше — ведь он-то видел мёртвого брата собственными глазами. Он посмотрел на Заха безумным взглядом, будто надеялся, что тот покачает головой и скажет, что это всего лишь плод его воображения. Но Зах смотрел не менее изумлённо. </p><p>Тревор встал на колени и вытащил брата из-под кровати. Похоже, Диди проплакал уже много часов, и совсем ослабел. Его лицо было залито слезами и соплями. Тревор бережно утёр его краем одеяла и взял на руки.</p><p>— Тише, Диди, успокойся…</p><p>Зах смотрел, как Тревор успокаивает брата, бережно обнимая его, и неожиданно почувствовал себя лишним. </p><p>Ребёнок, мелко вздрагивая, обвил руками шею Тревора, и уставился на Заха испуганными, покрасневшими от слёз глазами. Зах попытался ему улыбнуться. </p><p>Они молча стояли на пороге спальни и смотрели, как из-за двери студии Роберта начинает просачиваться яркий белый свет.</p><p>— Ступай, Зах, — тихо сказал Тревор.<br/>— Ч…что? — показалось, будто его со всей силы ударили, выбив из лёгких воздух. Зах попытался заглянуть в глаза Тревору, но тот отвёл взгляд.<br/>— Зах, — голос Трева звучал тихо-тихо, еле слышно. — Это мой брат, понимаешь? Он жив здесь, в Птичьей стране. Я не могу взять его в наш мир… я боюсь. Он или исчезнет без следа, или я принесу с собой труп с проломленным черепом. </p><p>Диди сжался на его руках, крепче вцепившись ручонками в чёрную рубашку. Возможно, в состоянии шока, он не понимал, кто это, просто чувствовал, что больше не один, взрослый его защитит. </p><p>— Я останусь здесь. С ним. Без меня он не выживет.<br/>— Трев, это иллюзия! — в отчаянии воскликнул Зах.<br/>— Нет, он живой. Здесь — живой. Я не могу его бросить, пойми.</p><p>Зах запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой дёрнул. Казалось, что он спит и видит дурной сон, хуже, чем с Убивцем.</p><p>— Тогда и я останусь здесь, — решительно сказал он.</p><p>Тревор отрицательно покачал головой. Лицо его сделалось печальным.</p><p>— Не надо, — сказал он тихо и мягко. — Это место может сделать с тобой всё, что угодно. Я хочу, чтоб ты жил.<br/>— Без тебя?! Зачем мне вообще тогда жить?!</p><p>Диди снова заплакал. Тревор погладил брата по голове и посмотрел на Заха. Взгляд серых глаз наполнен болью.</p><p>— Зах, пойми, я не вынесу, если с тобой что-то случится здесь. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. В реальности ты можешь о себе позаботиться.<br/>— Господи, какую хуйню ты несёшь, — покачал головой тот, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. <br/>— Я люблю тебя, — Тревор притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок, — больше жизни.</p><p>Зах прижался к нему, крепко зажмурившись. Ему показалось, что вот сейчас Тревор скажет: «Оставайся», но вместо этого он неожиданно толкнул его к двери в студию. Зах и сообразить ничего не успел, как дверь распахнулась, и белый свет окутал его, утягивая куда-то за собой.</p><p>— Прости…</p><p>Это было последнее, что Зах услышал.</p><p>***<br/>Он очнулся на полу в их съёмной квартире. Тревор лежал на спине, и дыхание его было слабым, почти не слышным.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты остался там, — прошептал Зах. </p><p>В голове не укладывалось, что Трев мог оставить его одного. Что-то здесь было не так. Очевидно, Птичья страна пустилась на хитрость и применила беспроигрышную уловку. Тревор ведь любил младшего брата. Птичья страна опять нашла уязвимое место и запустила свою разрушительную программу.</p><p>Зах задумался, как попасть обратно в проклятое место. Опять наесться псиллоцибов и запить кофе? Нет, это слишком рисково. В тот раз ему повезло, но нет никаких гарантий, что сердце выдержит. </p><p>— Трев, вернись, пожалуйста, — он не выдержал и разрыдался.</p><p>***<br/>Когда дверь за Захарией захлопнулась, Тревор ощутил отчаяние. Он не хотел этого делать, всё произошло помимо его воли. Почти как в тот раз, когда пытался его убить. Но тогда Птичья страна хотя бы смогла убедить Тревора, что это его собственное желание. Сейчас же он словно оказался заперт в собственной голове. Нечто произносило слова вместо него.</p><p>Диди улыбался и играл его волосами, как ни в чём не бывало – он ещё не понимал, что значит «смерть». Тревор отвёл взгляд. Невыносимо осознавать, что это — всего лишь правдоподобная иллюзия, ради которой он оставил единственного человека, которого любил. </p><p>— Добло пожаловать домой, блатик, — весело выпалил Диди. Вот только интонация у него была совсем не детская. Трёхлетние дети вряд ли способны на злорадство.</p><p>***<br/>— Трев, я не знаю, что делать, — Зах утёр слёзы и сжал его безжизненную ладонь. — Я не знаю, как вернуть тебя… </p><p>Он лёг рядом с Тревором и обнял его за плечи, шепча на ухо: «Вернись».</p><p>***<br/>«Вернись» — голос Заха прозвучал так отчётливо, словно он находился где-то рядом. «Вернись, пожалуйста…»</p><p>Тревор попытался усадить Диди на диван, но тот крепко вцепился в него.</p><p>— Нет, не оставляй меня, не оставляй!<br/>— Всё в порядке, Диди, я вовсе не собираюсь тебя оставлять, — как можно спокойнее сказал Тревор. — И отпусти, пожалуйста, волосы — мне больно.</p><p>Диди послушно разжал кулачок, но от рубашки так и не отцепился, испуганно моргая. Тревор терпеливо ему улыбнулся и посмотрел на дверь студии. Из щелей по-прежнему лился белый свет.</p><p>«Трев, вернись…»</p><p>— Не смотли туда, — голос Диди стал злым.</p><p>Тревор решительно шагнул к двери и одновременно попытался отбросить существо, принявшее образ брата. Он отказался от Птичьей страны три года назад. Если она решила, что сможет удержать его здесь с помощью умершего брата, то ошиблась. Он оставил своих мертвецов в прошлом.</p><p>Лже-Диди зашипел и впился длинными, игольчато-острыми зубами ему в шею. </p><p>***<br/>Зах вскрикнул, увидев, как по воротнику треворовой рубашки расплывается красное пятно.</p><p>— О, нет…</p><p>Он изо всех сил стиснул его руку и потянул на себя.</p><p>— Давай, очнись же!</p><p>***<br/>Тревор вскрикнул от боли и оторвал от себя «ребёнка». Воплотившаяся сущность Птичьей страны, тянула к его лицу пальцы, превращающиеся в острые когти. Он пошатнулся и упал спиной на дверь, с готовностью отворившуюся. Тварь отчаянно заверещала, спасая глаза от ослепительно белого света. Тревору удалось отбросить её от себя, и тут кто-то крепко схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.</p><p>***<br/>Тревор открыл глаза и увидел склонившееся над ним лицо Заха. Его зелёные глаза блестели от слёз.<br/>— Прости, — Тревор притянул его к себе, целуя в уголок рта. <br/>Зах прижался щекой к его груди, крепко обнял.<br/>— Тебе не за что просить прощения, ты не контролировал себя.<br/>Тревор кивнул и улыбнулся:<br/>— Тогда я лучше скажу тебе спасибо — ты вытащил меня оттуда.<br/>— А… Диди?<br/>Трев поморщился и коснулся шеи — ранка оказалась совсем не глубокой, к утру затянется.<br/>— Это не он. И знаешь, мне кажется, Птичья страна нас больше не побеспокоит.<br/>— Надеюсь на это, — вздохнул Зах и потёрся щекой о его щёку. — Самое главное, что мы дома. </p><p>Тревор кивнул и поцеловал его. Сейчас он ощущал себя необыкновенно свободным — пока Захария рядом, Птичья страна бессильна. Она не заставит его рисовать то, чего он не планировал, не заставит убивать.</p><p>— Даже если я больше не смогу рисовать, не стану сводить счёты с жизнью, как отец, потому что у меня есть ты.</p><p>Зах обнял его за шею и уткнулся в плечо, чувствуя, как губы Трева касаются его виска. </p><p>— У нас с тобой впереди вся жизнь, Трев, без мистической херни и покойников. Целая жизнь!</p><p>Тревор ему верил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>